Solar Energy Absorption
Solar Radiation Absorption is the power to absorb solar radiation without being harmed or killed and then use it offensively and defensively. This is a sub-power of Solar Manipulation. Also Called * Solar Battery * Solar Energy Absorption Capability Absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Apparently they can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar method, and release it when necessary to enhance his physical strength. the user's body is cloaked in darkness because they drain all the ambient light from his skin. It can impair enemies with Cancer. Solar Re-channeling The ability to re-channel the solar energy which the body absorbs, by which they take the solar energy and use it for a variety of related purposes. * Flight: ability to fly by propelling themselves through the air, by force of will, by generating thermal updrafts. Some have also refined this ability to be able to hover in the air without leaving a heat trail, and can reach speeds of up to 200,000 mps maximum without over exerting themselves. * Thermokinesis: ability to project heat in intense waves when they absorbs and re-channels solar energy from any part of their body to raise the temperature. Some can also absorb heat into his body to lower the temperature in his immediate area. Some can also project and absorb heat directly into/from people, causing intense discomfort at their fluctuating body temperatures. * Limited Photokinesis: ability to project light in intense waves when they absorbs and re-channels solar energy, and absorb ambient wavelengths. * Dark Solar Plasma Blasts: ability to project concussive dark plasma energy blasts from their hands, with about 10,000 tons of force behind them at their most powerful. * Enhanced Strength: ability to do superhuman feats due to increased strength the maximum limit to the strength gained is unknown, their might not even be a limit. * Self-Sustenance: ability to survive without food and sleep by surviving only on the sun's or any star's energy. * Enhanced Regeneration: ability to heal quicker due to cells gaining larger amounts of energy than possible by eating normal food from Earth to revitalize the cells and increase speed of mitosis. Will generally increase limit of cells created from mitosis due to the massive energy that the sun holds. * Solar radiation constructs: the ability to generate items or weapons out of solar radiation energy such as swords, bats, axes, hammers, shields, chains, animals and etc. * Solar affinity Known Users *Sunspot (Marvel) *All Kryptonians and Daxamites (DC Comics) *Vision (Marvel Comics) *Majesdanians (Marvel Comics) *Tamaraneans (DC Comics) *Nuova Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) *Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) *Byron Moore (Smallville) *Ultramen'' (Ultraman series)'' *Reignfire (Marvel) Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Absorption Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations